User blog:Artemis Thorson/Deviant: New and Improved
Deviant (TV Series) (Original Draft). This was the original version, try to spot as many similarities as you can. I've been working on this show for almost three years now. It's gone through countless revisions, endless changes, so much so that if you compared the very first version (which I never published anywhere, so technically you can't but whatever) to what I'm about to show you, you would think they're two completely different shows. The Premise A "Deviant" is a person with powers. Nothing more, nothing less. Whether they're born with them or gain them later in life, they are all part of this subspecies of humanity. Humanity, which fears extinction. And this fear sprouted the agency Prometheus, dedicated to eradicate deviants, and show the world that they're a plague. Attempting to prove their point, Prometheus hires a group of terrorists to sneak a deadly chemical called "Serum DX4" into a school during a Saturday detention in order to expose the six students present and turn them into Deviants. These students, Foster Daniels, Daisy Norris, Connor Boguard, Toni Wallace, Gordon Lincoln, and Ashley Ryan, attempt to fight back, leading to them all falling into comas. While in these comas they each begin to display powers, which attracts the attention of Deviant Rights Activist, Anthony Moses, who attempts to help them out of their comas. Although this is complicated when TV show producer Damian Alvarez wants to turn their lives "post-coma" into a reality TV show. After they wake up, they find that they are now part of a much bigger world that they are simply a small part in. Cast of Characters The characters Daisy Norris, Connor Boguard, Toni Wallace, Gordon Lincoln, Ashley Ryan, Hank Harrison, Lance Donovan, Anna O'Brian, and Evan Daniels (as well as any other students at Salem High) remain uncast, as they are meant to be portrayed by actual teenagers. The only exception to this rule is Foster Daniels, who will be portrayed by Drake Gibson. *Foster Daniels is a "bad boy that everyone knows is secretly good" who is gifted with the ability to control the atmosphere. *Daisy Norris is a popular girl at Salem High who plays for the soccer team and is the love interest of Foster and Lance. She is the second most powerful telepath in the world. *Connor Boguard is Salem High's #1 wrestler who eventually becomes Foster's best friend and he is capable of coating his skin in organic steel. *Toni Wallace is an outcast and a lesbian who is gifted with pyrokinetic abilities. *Gordon Lincoln is a delinquent who is tired of being pushed around by the world who gains the power of super speed. *Ashley Ryan is a nerdy girl who is constantly picked up that has somewhat of a crush on Gordon and she is gifted with the power of super elasticity. *Hank Harrison is a teenage genius who creates an Iron Man / Ant-Man-type suit. *Lance Donovan is the main dickhead of Salem High and Foster's competition for Daisy Norris's affections. *Anna O'Brian is the head cheerleader who eventually falls in love with Toni Wallace. *Evan Daniels is Foster Daniels' nine-year-old brother. Main Characters Anthony Moses (Deviant).png|Jeremy Irons as Anthony Moses, the world's most powerful telepath and Deviant rights activist Miranda Killian Civilian (Deviant).jpg|Mary Steenburgen as Miranda Killian, Anthony's ex-wife and Deviant radical. Leader of the Clan of Deviant Supremacy (name may change), and is willing to do whatever it takes. Miranda Killian (Deviant).jpg|Miranda Killian in action Peter Franklin (Deviant).png|Ioan Gruffudd as Peter Franklin, Vice Principal of Salem High who was also exposed to Serum DX4, giving him the ability of telekinesis. Damian Alvarez (Deviant).jpg|Michael Pena as Damian Alvarez, who wants to turn the students' lives into a Reality TV show Nathan Brock (Deviant).jpg|Misha Collins as Nathan Brock, Director of Prometheus and despiser of Deviants Scott Bakay (Deviant).jpg|Eric Bana as Scott Bakay, the technopathic Deviant working for Prometheus in order to protect his daughter Victor Callum (Deviant).jpg|Joel Kinnaman as Victor Callum, the invincible and hot-headed follower / best friend of Anthony Moses. Susan Grant (Deviant).jpg|Kate Mara as Susan Grant, Anthony's only other follower who is capable of possessing inanimate objetcs. Jack Blood (Deviant).jpg|Tom Cavanagh as Jack Blood, an important political figure, who is secretly a deviant supremacist and the leader of the underground society "The Iniquity Collective". He has the ability to absorb and redirect energy and is nearly impossible to kill. Sam Wood (Deviant).jpg|Blake Jenner as Sam Wood, a Salem High graduate who has the ability to fly and is nearly invincible while airborne. Margo McKenzie (Deviant).jpg|Cristin Milioti as Margo McKenzie, the estranged daughter of Anthony and Miranda with umbrakinetic powers. (Couldn't find a good picture to show how badass her character is) Samson Boguard (Deviant).png|Aml Ameen as Samson Boguard, Connor's thought-to-be-dead older brother who had been raised in a Prometheus concentration camp. He has the ability to mimic other people's abilities. Adam Sting (Deviant).jpg|Arthur Darvill as Adam Sting, Australian lead singer of the band "Anarky Rising" with the ability to produce sonic screams. Sebastian Steele (Deviant).jpg|Troy Baker as Sebastian Steele, an ex-military agent with camouflage powers and is being forced to live in a neighborhood where all his neighbors are keeping an eye on him. Jonas Evans (Deviant).jpg|Thomas Haden Church as Jonas Evans, an alien imposter posing as the Vice President of the United States. Filius Dei (Deviant).jpg|Tom Hardy as Filius Dei, the first Deviant ever born with god-like abilities. Filius Dei Human Form (Deviant).jpg|Filius Dei in human form Supporting Characters Jesse Harvinger (Deviant).jpg|Ezra Miller as Jesse Harvinger, a member of the Clan of Deviant Supremacy who has the combined abilities of X-Ray and Heat Vision Michael Black (Deviant).jpg|Brett Dalton as Michael Black, a member of the Clan of Deviant Supremacy who can teleport and is addicted to murdering people Steve Wright (Deviant).jpg|Nick Offerman as Steve Wright, a member of the Clan of Deviant Supremacy who can transform into a werewolf Steve Wright Wolf Form (Deviant).jpg|Steve Wright's wolf form. Patrick Gates (Deviant).jpg|Robert Pattinson as Patrick Gates, a member of the Clan of Deviant Supremacy who has cryokinetic abilities and was one of Anthony and Miranda's original recruits before their divorce. Vincent Greyback (Deviant).jpg|Miguel Angel Silvestre as Vincent Greyback, a jungle cat-like member of the Iniquity Collective. Kayla Marcus (Deviant).jpg|Olivia Munn as Kayla Marcus, a density shifting, incredibly insane member of the Iniquity Collective. David Everhart (Deviant).jpg|Andy Serkis as David Everhart, a member of the Iniquity Collective who was a telepathic Deviant even before getting in an accident that allowed him to coat his entire body in rocks. David Everhart Rock Form (Deviant).jpg|David Everhart in Rock Form Tom Danson (Deviant).jpg|Robbie Amell as Tom Danson, a time traveling deviant whose past is shrouded in mystery, but he seems to want to help. Eric Nigh (Deviant).jpg|Chris Hemsworth as Eric Nigh, who was married to a deviant and had two deviant children. His life changed when Prometheus slaughtered them, turning Eric into a lethal vigilante called the Spirit of Vengeance. Spirit of Vengeance Inspiration (Deviant).png|Picture it with a blue trench coat, a head band (or whatever it's called) like the one from the 90's Spider-Man show, and a little more yellow in there, and boom, Spirit of Vengeance Marian Daniels (Deviant).jpg|Leslie Mann as Marian Daniels, Foster's mother who has felt disconnected from him for years. John Englund (Deviant).jpg|Kelsey Grammer as John Englund, the asshole of a Principal at Salem High who constantly disrespects Peter Franklin and sleeps with various students. Ares (Deviant).jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ares, the "God" of War Ares God Form (Deviant).png|Picture this but with white skin and Morgan's face underneath, that's his "God" form Gareth (Deviant).jpg|Jon Bernthal as Gareth, an alien bounty hunter from the same race as Jonas Evans, although he has a healing factor and is nearly unkillable J'Cobi (Deviant).jpg|Bill Nighy as J'Cobi, the century-old alien who gave birth to the first natural-born deviant, David Slattery. He is currently living in a cave in Greenland. Christopher McCoy (Deviant).jpg|Neil Patrick Harris as Christopher McCoy, a deviant with pheromone powers, and he uses them to lure in women before he brutally rapes and murders them. He once kidnapped and tortured Margo McKenzie for a week and a half. (Picture him with a more threatening face, and it's perfection) Andrew Cuthbert (Deviant).jpg|Colm Feore as Andrew Cuthbert who steals other people's organs and body parts to prolong his own life. (Picture him with scars and stitches all over his face like this. Jared Larkin (Deviant).jpg|Jensen Ackles as Jared Larkin, an agent of Prometheus who eventually usurps the title of Director from Nathan Brock. He also served in the military alongside Sebastian Steele. Michael Roark (Deviant).jpg|Corey Stoll as Michael Roark, veteran police detective who is constantly investigating the deviant cases. He is eventually kidnapped by Gordon and Ashley (working under Miranda's instruction) and forced to fight to the death with his partner. Leo Sheldon (Deviant).jpg|Nicholas D'Agosto as Leo Sheldon, who is Michael Roark's rookie partner. Harvey Gilmore (Deviant).png|JK Simmons as General Harvey Gilmore, Sebastian Steele's former commanding officer and an agent of Prometheus Jackson Hodge (Deviant).jpg|Andrew Garfield as Jackson Hodge, Director of Atlas, Inc., the answer to Prometheus's anti-deviant way of doing things, widely regarded as the pro-deviant agency, truly dedicated to saving the world. Aaron Abrams (Deviant).jpg|John Michael Higgins as Aaron Abrams, a world-famous news castor who is incredibly anti-deviant Calvin Hart (Deviant).jpg|Steve Coogan as Calvin Hart, a mad scientist who created a suit with extra mechanical arms which eventually drove him insane, making him hellbent on destroying everything good in the world, eventually leading him to create a blackhole Christian Klein (Deviant).jpg|Frank Grillo as Christian Klein, a peakhuman deviant who uses his abilities to work as an assassin God (Deviant).jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch as God Death (Deviant).jpg|Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Death Warren Wilson (Deviant).jpg|Morgan Freeman as Warren Wilson, an evolutionary scientist and old friend of Anthony Moses David Slattery (Deviant).jpg|Patrick Stewart as David Slattery, the first natural born deviant, who is an immortal working with Prometheus. Lucifina (Deviant).jpg|Hayley Atwell as Lucifina, Queen of Hell Dana Hampton (Deviant).jpg|Elizabeth Gillies as Dana Hampton, who is technically the antichrist Marcus Jones (Deviant).jpg|Seth Rogen as Marcus Jones, Earth's representative in the Galactic Council Daniel Xavier (Deviant).jpg|Christopher Meloni as Daniel Xavier, the President of the United States who is pro-deviant Adam Gibson (Deviant).jpg|Paul Rudd as Adam Gibson, Daisy Norris's estranged father who is a nascar driver and is anti-deviant. Yes, I do have other characters already created and cast, 31 to be exact, but they aren't as crucially important as everyone I have listed already. I probably will come back and add them in as I go, but for now, this is what I have for you. Category:Blog posts